Stuffing the Honesty Box
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Bloom & Hannah bring out the best and worst in each other, even if the road is a bumpy one.


**Notes:** Written for The-Mocking-J, who gave me the prompts Bloom & Hannah and "Stressed". Set sometime post-PL6, with spoilers for one of the post-game episodes.

* * *

><p>Bloom panted heavily as he rounded the corner and slipped between a thin gap in the fence into an abandoned garden. He was worn, his suit was ruined and this was merely the start of the evening. More out of habit than anything else, he began to run his hands through his hair, in a fruitless battle to smooth it down.<p>

He'd needed a few moments to get his breath back, but his pursuer would not allow him this. Almost as soon as he started to consider running again, she pushed her way through the fence, adjusting her hat, but otherwise looking no worse for the wear.

Hannah frowned as Bloom glared at her. She was not fazed by his annoyance, but it did cause her to become rather annoyed herself.

"Is there really any need?" she asked.

"You keep doing this," Bloom hissed, "I've told you before – I can't be found by Scotland Yard."

"I thought you told me they let you go on account of how useful you were," Hannah haughtily countered.

"Yes, but that isn't something you can explain to Grosky. The Yard might be corrupt, but he's single-minded in regards to those he views as criminal," Bloom clarified, "If you keep insisting on putting me in harm's way by pursuing him, then I'm sorry to say our partnership is over."

Hannah tutted; "I don't believe you're sorry at all."

"I work faster without supervision," he agreed.

"And you also work more dangerously. Don't think I don't know of the extents you'll go to so that you can carry out your goals. Justice is one thing, but there are wrong ways to go about it," Hannah retorted.

"At the end of the day all that matters is results. If you really care about how those results are achieved, then Grosky is just a few streets away. You can go back to following him," Bloom instructed. He wasn't going to let his methods be questioned by someone who had been an accomplice to many of them in the past.

"Chasing Grosky... isn't good for me," Hannah sighed.

She hated to admit it, but she knew it was true. Grosky was a perfect man in her eyes and everything she'd always wanted, but he was also not hers and never would be. He was in love with the Yard and in love with justice. Besides, he had a life away from Hannah that she couldn't impose on. She hadn't even known he'd had a wife until... until that day. Then she'd been forced to realise that Grosky could never be with her, for all she loved him. It didn't stop her from loving him, but now the only way she could do that was by helping him from behind the curtains. Even if that meant controlling Bloom. The weasel of a man served as a good distraction from her other worries, if nothing else.

"Then don't keep dragging me in his direction," snapped Bloom, breaking her free from her thoughts, "If we are going to work together, then I can't spend half of that time running from him."

"Perhaps he would help, if we talked to him," Hannah suggested.

"No."

And that was the end of that, at least as far as Bloom was concerned. He stormed away across the empty garden, knowing that Hannah would keep up.

"You really are such a mule," Hannah growled, following him through the gate at the other side of the fence, "I'd heard you were such a charming and promising person when you were at Scotland Yard."

"That's because I was acting when I was at Scotland Yard," reminded Bloom, "At least as far as charming goes. I am promising."

"And certainly full of yourself," Hannah added, feeling it needed to be said.

"You need confidence to get by in this line of work. That's why you manage it so well, Hannah," Bloom dismissed.

"I'd almost take that as a compliment," she replied.

"Take it however you want, I was merely stating facts," Bloom answered, with shrug.

"Then while we're stating facts, I'll give you a few that I've observed. You're scared of Grosky. You're scared of the law. But most of all, you're scared of Targent. Which is why you've edged around taking on any jobs that involve finding them," Hannah shot. She almost felt satisfied that each blow seemed to cause Bloom to flinch.

"Yes."

That was all Bloom needed to say. He wasn't about to argue any of those points, when they both knew they were true.

"Which means you're not promising, you're a cowardly man. But you could be promising if you weren't so scared," Hannah reasoned, "Which is why I think we should look into Targe-"

"No!"

"You're not the only one making the decisions in this partnership, former-Detective Inspector Bloom! We are going to take on the Targent case and we are going to find them, so that we can put a stop to them and everyone can live in peace! Including you, if you so choose," snapped Hannah.

Bloom turned to look at her. They stared into each other's eyes for about a minute, both looking angry and driven, but neither backing down. At least not until Bloom decided that Hannah had a stronger resolve than he did.

"Fine."

He'd given in. There truly was no arguing with Hannah.

"Good! Then let's get going. We've wasted enough time on your little sulk here," instructed Hannah, marching ahead of him.

"You missed one thing out of your list, by the way," Bloom commented, following along behind her.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"I might be scared of the law and of Targent, but I'm absolutely terrified of you."

Hannah's face broke into a sharp smile.

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way, former-Detective Inspector."


End file.
